All the Beasts of Beast Quest
This is a list of all the Beasts of Beast Quest. Here you shall discover the names given by each and every single Beast of the series, including old and new, good and evil. All official Beasts are listed. Series 1: Where it all Began *1. Ferno the Fire Dragon *2. Sepron the Sea Serpent *3. Arcta the Mountain Giant *4. Tagus the Horse-Man *5. Nanook the Snow Monster *6. Epos the Flame Bird Series 2: The Golden Armour *7. Zepha the Monster Squid *8. Claw the Giant Monkey *9. Soltra the Stone Charmer *10. Vipero the Snake Man *11. Arachnid the King of Spiders *12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion Series 3: The Dark Realm *13. Torgor the Minotaur *14. Skor the Winged Stallion *15. Narga the Sea Monster *16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting the Scorpion Man Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia *19. Nixa the Death-Bringer *20. Equinus the Spirit Horse *21. Rashouk the Cave Troll *22. Luna the Moon Wolf *23. Blaze the Ice Dragon *24. Stealth the Ghost Panther Series 5: The Shade of Death *25. Krabb Master of the Sea *26. Hawkite the Sky Lord *27. Rokk the Walking Mountain *28. Koldo the Ice Warrior *29. Trema the Slug Monster *30. Amictus the Bug Queen Series 6: The World of Chaos *31. Komodo the Lizard King *32. Muro the Rat Monster *33. Fang the Bat Fiend *34. Murk the Swamp Man *35. Terra Curse of the Forest *36. Vespick the Wasp Queen Series 7: The Lost World *37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute *38. Hellion the Fiery Foe *39. Krestor the Crushing Terror *40. Madara the Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik the Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger Series 8: The Pirate King *43. Balisk the Water Snake *44. Koron the Jaws of Death *45. Hecton the Body Snatcher *46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus the Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom Series 9: The Warlock's Staff *49. Ursus the Clawed Roar *50. Minos the Demon Bull *51. Koraka the Winged Assassin *52. Silver the Wild Terror *53. Spikefin the Water King *54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent Series 10: Master of the Beasts *55. Noctila the Death Owl *56. Shamani the Raging Flame *57. Lustor the Acid Dart *58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus *59. Tecton the Armoured Giant *60. Doomskull the King of Fear Series 11: The New Age *61. Elko Lord of the Sea *62. Tarrok the Blood Spike *63. Brutus the Hound of Horror *64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze *65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow *66. Tauron the Pounding Fury Series 12: The Darkest Hour *67. Solak Scourge of the Sea *68. Kajin the Beast Catcher *69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace *70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle *71. Mirka the Ice Horse *72. Kama the Faceless Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road *73. Skurik the Forest Demon *74. Targro the Arctic Menace *75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse *76. Linka the Sky Conqueror *77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger *78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows Series 14: The Cursed Dragon *79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute *80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent *81. Tikron the Jungle Master *82. Falra the Snow Phoenix Series 15: Velmal's Revenge *83. Wardok the Sky Terror *84. Xerik the Bone Cruncher *85. Plexor the Raging Reptile *86. Quagos the Armoured Beetle Series 16: The Siege of Gwildor *87. Styro the Snapping Brute *88. Ronak the Toxic Terror *89. Solix the Deadly Swarm *90. Kanis the Shadow Hound Series 17: The Broken Star *91. Gryph the Feathered Fiend *92. Thoron the Living Storm *93. Okko the Sand Monster *94. Saurex the Silent Creeper Series 18: The Trial of Heroes *95. Krytor the Blood Bat *96. Soara the Stinging Spectre *97. Drogan the Jungle Menace *98. Karixa the Diamond Warrior Series 19: The Kingdom of Dragons *99. Quarg the Stone Dragon *100. Korvax the Sea Dragon *101. Vetrix the Poison Dragon *102. Strytor the Skeleton Dragon Series 20: The Isle of Ghosts *103. Zulok the Winged Spirit *104. Skalix the Snapping Horror *105. Okira the Crusher *106. Rykar the Fire Hound Series 21: The Sorcerer's Revenge *107. Grymon the Biting Horror *108. Skrar the Night Scavenger *109. Tarantix the Bone Spider *110. Lypida the Shadow Fiend Series 22: The Lost Beasts of Makai *111. Menox the Sabre-Toothed Terror *112. Larnak the Swarming Menace *113. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle *114. Nersepha the Cursed Siren Series 23: The Shattered Kingdom *115. Querzol the Swamp Monster *116. Krotax the Tusked Destroyer *117. Torka the Sky Snatcher *118. Xerkan the Shape Stealer Series 24: Blood of the Beast *119. Electro the Storm Bird *120. Fluger the Sightless Slitherer *121. Morax the Wrecking Menace *122. Krokol the Father of Fear Series 25: The Prison Kingdom *123. Akorta the All-Seeing Ape *124. Lycaxa Hunter of the Peaks *125. Glaki Spear of the Depths *126. Diprox the Buzzing Terror Series 26: The Four Masters *127. Teknos the Ocean Crawler *128. Mallix the Silent Stalker *129. Silexa the Stone Cat *130. Kyron the Lord of Fire Special Bumper Editions * Vedra and Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia * Spiros the Ghost Phoenix * Arax the Soul Stealer * Sephir the Storm Monster * Kragos and Kildor the Two Headed Demon * Creta the Winged Terror * Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior * Ravira Ruler of the Underworld * Raksha the Mirror Demon * Grashkor the Beast Guard * Ferrok the Iron Solider * Viktor the Deadly Archer * Anoret the First Beast * Okawa the River Beast * Skolo the Bladed Monster * Jakara the Ghost Warrior * Yakorix the Ice Bear * Tempra the Time Stealer * Falkor the Coiled Terror * Kyrax the Metal Warrior * Magror Ogre of the Swamps * Verak the Storm King * Ospira the Savage Sorceress * Scalamanx the Fiery Fury * Petorix the Winged Slicer * Arkano the Stone Crawler Master Your Destiny * Aldroim the Shape-Shifter * Cornix the Deadly Trickster * Marlik the Drowning Terror * Klaxa the Armoured Enemy * Polkai the Shark Man * Dredda the Tunnelling Menace Chronicles of Avantia * Firepos the Flame Bird * Gulkien the Winged Wolf * Nera the Sprinting Puma * Falkor the Crested Serpent Other Beasts * Nawdren the Black Phoenix * The Super Beast * Reptus the Ocean King * Ossator the Skeleton Horse * Laus the Stag Beast * Cycron the One-Eyed Tiger * Talador the Bladed Baby * Jalka the Ghost Beast * The Netherworld Beasts